legends
by donovan123456789
Summary: Strength, will, honor, sacrifice these thing are needed to become more than a warrior more than hero, sacrifice is not something that can be obtained you are given the chance to give it and when you do you become a legend. And legends never truly die. Voice: sometimes in more ways than one.
1. prologue

Strength, Will, Honor

The strength to protect the people that matter most to you The will to never give up or stop no matt the result, The honor to protect the people that can't protect themselves.

These are the thing that makes a warrior and a hero the people that rise to the challenge to stop the evil in the world the ones that people remember.

But what if I told you about another path that few have walked but the few that do, become more than a hero more than a warrior the become a legend. To walk this path requires the original 3 plus a forth something every one experiences a little of it and yet still have no Idea what it means, it's the hardest thing in the world to do it to sacrifice.

To sacrifice everything friends family love and life to protect them all.

Strength, will, honor, sacrifice these thing are needed to become more than a warrior more than hero, sacrifice is not something that can be obtained you are given the chance to give it and when you do you become a legend. And legends never truly die.

Voice: sometimes in more ways than one.

A man with black hair and electric blue eyes, clad in battle armor watches as two mortals fight with power that could rival the gods a boy no older than 17 fights with power of a demon to protect the world, a man with the power of a god that fights to enslave the world.

A.N: I have a poll on my profile to determine who Percy will be paired with my next chapter will be posted soon problem to marrow. Its Witten I just need to type it and if anyone knows a good beta pm me I am also excepting ocs for other characters in this story 3 best will be picked I WILL CHOOSE. Pm only reviewed characters will be deleted.


	2. the change begins

Bar harbor, Maine

Westover hall boarding school back garden (near cliff)

Percy

Well shit hit the fan about five minutes ago and only got worst as time went on the only brake we've had was the distraction the arrival of the hunters gave and now Annabeth was all most on the manticore also known as Mr. thorn speak of the devil and he shall appear, fuck you murphy's law. Just as I was thinking that the manticore spins and grabs Annabeth out of the air and then I hear the girl (Zoë I think was her name) yell out the word fire and if I heard it thin I know for sure that Mr. thorn did to as proven when he spins and pouts Annabeth in the line of fire, time slows as I yell no and without a second thought jump and take the arrows in the back.

As I fall to the ground I heard the manticore laugh and say, "now little hero that you cannot protect your friends I will kill them and take the children to the general and be rewarded for my gift to the armies'

of Kronos" and Percy new he was right he could see it how he would kill them he'd charge Thalia and use Annabeth as a shield at the sight of her friends body she would be un able to protect herself as he killed her and then he would charge the hunters and using Annabeth as a shield once again he would slowly start to take them down eventually

he would be over powered or they would retreat as to not lose to many people at the loss of their children the gods would start to blame each other for their deaths and could start a war and so on and so forth and so he would sacrifice everything to save everything.

He stood the monster laughed and not thinking he was a threat

speared him with his tail he didn't doge as the manticore tried to take his tale bake Percy grabbed it and held fast my sword appeared in my

hand pulling him closer as he dropped Annabeth blood dripped down my chin, I whisper "with my last breath I banish you to oblivion so as to prevent you from harming anyone ever again" then I yelled " I will protect everyone even if I die, now be gone!" I stab him in the hart but

instead of turning to dust he turned to a black stone he then crumbled to ash as I fell to the ground intent on passing out before I die I see a

bright flash and hear a voice in my head say "do not worry Perseus you have met the requirements and shall join the saviors, for your legend is not over and shall grow and expand just as all of ours has, now sleep and awake a true warrior.

As the man in armor watches the mortals fight and when the one a mask and the power of a god strikes the boy he believed it is over, but as he watches the boy starts to glow and screams "**For the protection of every one I will kill you even if it kills me! **Wind style: double suicide grate wind explosion."

**AN**: so here is the next chapter no there wont be chapters this soon every time and I was a stounded at the first chapter it did beter than my first story in 3 days than it did in 6 months or how ever long its ben out I hope this to your likeng and sorry ubout the poll annabeth wasn't spose to be on the poll so to any one who voted for her sorry and its not that I don't like her its that she already has a piring for this story.

And I would like to thank you all for reading also the next chapter wont be out un till the poll is don it ends when I have at lest 20 votes or in 3 days thank you all and have a nice day or night.


	3. athours note

i have not abandond im haveing trouble finishing the chappy and when done will post still need a beta this will be taken down when chappy is put up hopfuly today but im not shure peace 


End file.
